Kiss
by eissie-licious
Summary: It is inspired with the popular Jdorama Itazura Na Kiss correct me with the title if wrong and the taiwanese drama It started with a Kiss. Chapters are still on progress.


The fan fiction is inspired by the Taiwanese drama "It started with a Kiss" (currently airing in Philippines twice a week). But I might do a few changes with the character. I try hard not to copy the whole plot of the Taiwanese drama. Read and review!

"**Kiss"**

**by: shuhsxshush**

**CHAPTER ONE- LOVE LETTER**

This is it. This is the day I was waiting for ever since I step foot here in Eitoku University, since I saw him made that wonderful speech. I was so… this feeling is unexplainable. I really can't imagine myself crossing my limits, maybe, I'm so confident with myself. I'm still having doubts as I rode my bicycle on the way to here to school. I'm getting nervous, no, don't think it that way or this may flunk out. Whew! This is harder than I thought. I have guts and I have trust in myself. Go Kumiko! Once I have done this, the rest will be history, and that 'bishounen' will totally gonna like me.

I entered class 2-D as normally as possible. Almost everyone was talking and chatting with their friends, not worrying with a somewhat pop quiz our Biology teacher might give. Neither am I isn't worried about school this day, because I have a lot of important things I should be worrying about right now. 2-D, you might think I'm stupid and dumb. As far as I know, I really can't understand Math, I almost failed in History and I repeated the exam in Science thrice this quarter. Now, judge me if you please. I really can't understand why God classified people as smart, average and dumb. I'm really sorry for myself for being in the 'lowest classification'. I sat down at my chair and decided to get and flip my book in Math. A few scanning might do me good in my Math teacher's period. Suddenly, my gal friends approached me with a surprised expression.

They tapped me in my shoulder.

"Oh, Kumiko, is this for real?" said Natsumi.

"Yeah, Kumiko- chan, are you actually reviewing Math?" asked Ami.

"Oh no! Is this the end of the world?" asked Tomoyo.

Stop! Before you judge my gal friends, let me tell you a little something about those three. Otsuka Natsumi, 16 years old, I met her last year when I'm just a freshmen here in Eitoku. She loves shopping for new clothes and shoes, among the three of us, she is the richest. But she doesn't much care about studying. Makino Ami, 16 years of age. She is my classmate since elementary. She is the fashionista friend. She loves to mix and match her clothes and sometimes color her hair pink. Yes, she's very weird and our classmates thought the same, but what I like about her is that she sticks to what she wants and dedicated to what she believes in. Yabuki Tomoyo, also 16 years old. She is my closest among my friends. She can give you good advice but can end up to be bad. Oops! Sorry for blurting it out Tomoyo! I really can't count how many times she puts our group into trouble.

"Guys… guys… I'm just reviewing for Math that's all." I said.

It's not that there bad influence to my studies. They just thought that this day is very unusual. Me, Yamaguchi Kumiko actual studies for Math? Even if it weren't me, I would be shocked.

"Or maybe… you might just want to be with your 'bishounen'." Said Ami smiling.

"Huh?" I asked them.

How come she knew? I thought.

"Oh come on, even if you study that hard, you can't be in Class 2-A." teased Tomoyo.

"It's not what I'm actually trying to do…" I said slowly.

"Haha, your already caught. It's okay if you're really crazy over that guy, but just so you know, you have many…"

"No, tons!" interrupted Natsumi.

"Yeah, tons of rivals."

"I don't care. All I know is that this is the day."

"The what?" asked the three of them.

Oh No! I forgot to tell them… Let it be that way, I guess. Or they might mess everything up. thought Kumiko.

"Oh, just nothing."

As she said that their teacher entered the room and students hurriedly find their seats. She did her usual morning greeting. As I sat down, my mind wasn't focused in the equation on the blackboard. I was still thinking of my plan, and most importantly, 'him'. I caught myself daydreaming again, third time this week. Suddenly, I heard a snap.

"Ms. Yamaguchi…Ms. Yamaguchi!"

I was shocked when I saw my teacher's face almost in front of me. I was startled so I hurriedly said, "What? When? Why?" And I can hear my classmates laughter ad giggles, except my friends'.

"Ms. Yamaguchi, are you alright? You've been out of your mind this past few days. Are you on high? Are you taking drugs?" asked the teacher.

This time, the laughter was even louder and I can tell my friends are worried that I might be scolded again. I sat down and try harder to be more attentive in class, but he is really awful because he doesn't dare to leave my mind. Finally, after an hour, class was dismissed. I hurriedly get my bag and my sweater. I didn't have much time to tell my friends about this risky thing I'm planning beforehand. I ran as fast as I could, maybe I could still catch him. I stopped in the middle of the empty corridor. Everyone was still in class, I thought. I took a deep breath before unzipping my bag to get 'it'. I took out my love letter. The letter I wrote with all my heart just for him. The letter I wrote instead of studying and doing my homework. The letter I was dying to give him. The bell ran suddenly in the middle of my thinking. Every door opened and before I knew it, the students are crowding the corridor. I still stood in the middle, this time extending my arms forward holding my letter while my head is down. This is no time for being shy. The students just ignored Kumiko, well, some thought she was getting crazy. Well, no one knows what is she doing actually, but 'he' might did. Suddenly, the guy he was waiting for exit his classroom and was walking forward towards her direction. Kumiko's heart started to beat as fast as it could. As his footsteps came nearer, she was getting more nervous. But suddenly, he just brushed at her side without even looking at her. Before she knew it, she almost fainted and dropped to the floor, but she caught herself up. She was disappointed and didn't even care to speak. Suddenly, he stopped walking and walked back to Kumiko. He looked down and said,

"Are you going to sit at the floor forever?" asked the guy.

Kumiko was wide eyed and her hands are getting shaky when she tried to give her love letter to him. He grabbed it and read the outside writing in the envelope. He smiled and threw it in the trashcan nearby.

"I don't have time for such, Ms. Yamaguchi." He said coldly.

He continued walking and the students nearby started to crowd over Kumiko.

"She even tried such thing?" asked a by passer.

"Yeah, how stupid. No one can have the guts to do that." Said the other one.

"A love letter? Oh my, she's really crazy." Said one.

Kumiko picked herself up, and started to run away. She went to her usual hang out in school, the rooftop wherein she can be peaceful and alone. She sat in the corner and started to cry.

Why did he do that to me? He doesn't even know how hard it is to write a love letter without grammar errors.

She cried even more. Suddenly, her friends came.

"Kumiko, I'm really sorry for you." Said Tomoyo touching her hair.

"You didn't even tell us that you would do that!" said Natsumi.

"Oh my… Kumiko how can you do that kind of things? You didn't even know how many girls have tried that to Sawada Shin. They ended up with his rejection and your no difference with them." Added Ami.

"But…sniff… I really like him. How come you knew that…sniff…I did that?" Said Kumiko crying.

"Well, I'm sorry but, the news are spreading like crazy all over the campus. Everyone was really eager to know it, plus it's about Sawada. Who doesn't want to know that?" explained Natsumi.

"Stop crying now, Kumiko- chan. But you know, it dismayed us that you didn't even consulted us about this. We might even help you compose a very sweet love letter."

"Maybe, Kumiko- chan, your letter is full of grammar errors that why he rejected it." Said Ami jokingly.

The four of them laughed.

"That's right, Kumiko. Forget him. Laugh your heart out. There are many guys out there, much more cuter than Sawada."

"But I'm already humiliated."

"Forget them. There just jealous. Anyways, can we see your letter?" asked Tomoyo.

"Well, he somehow threw it in the garbage can."

"He did that?" asked the three of them.

"Yeah…sniff." I was back to crying again.

"How arrogant!" said Natsumi.

"He's so full of himself!" added Ami.

"He's mean!" said Tomoyo.

--

--

--

Kumiko decided to go get her letter back from the trash can. That thing is somewhat important to her. She took the bicycle on her way home. The humiliation was still in her mind and doesn't even care to leave, even for a second. As she reached her house, she hurriedly ran to her room and locked herself up. Her grandfather was puzzled. Tears started to stream down her eyes a as she decided to read again her letter.

**Shin**

_**How are you? I am Yamaguchi Kumiko from Class 2-D. I know you don't know me but I do know you well. For the first time I saw you in the freshmen training program, I don't know how to leave you. No matter your delivering a speech or chatting with other people or if you are just silent, I can recognize you. I know where you are, what you do, where you hang out. No matter where you are, I just can sense it. I think if I didn't tell you this, I don't know when I will be brave enough to tell you. I gave up a chance for quite a few times, but this time, I tell myself I will not give you up. I've been in love with you ever since. I don't want to let it to become my forever regrrett, so I wrote this letter to tell you that I LOVE YOU.**_

**Kumiko**

"Well…sniff… everything is right, except I misspelled the word 'Regret' again, what is it really that made me go crazy over him?"

Sawada Shin… how am I going to describe Sawada Shin?

Sawada Shin, 16 years old. Belongs to class 2-A, known to be smartest student in his class. Girls are very attracted to him because number one: HE IS VERY SMART. He knows the lesson even without reading it beforehand. Number two: HE IS GOOD LOOKING. He has wonderful eyes, lips, hair, hands… everything, you name it! Number three: HE IS ATHLETIC AND WON MANY SPORTS AWARDS. Lastly, Number four: HE IS THE ULTIMATE GUY OF YOUR DREAMS. He might be that all but he doesn't have any girlfriend. Yes, none, not even a single tiny rumor. And me? I'm the opposite of that.

"Oh, Kumiko! You're really out of your mind. Why didn't I even realize it earlier? Oh! I'm going to be the laughingstock in school tomorrow! Ow, how stupid." She said while hitting her head.

_**Never been in love…**_

_**Cause a girl like me never had someone to care for…**_

_**Never thought that could be…**_

_**Someone special for me…**_

THE END.

----

5 reviews for the second chapter

Thanks! Keep on reading!


End file.
